Eat to Soul Beat
by fangirl.overboard
Summary: SOMA AU Maka is stressed, depressed, and band obsessed. One band in particular, Soul Beat is the reason she can put up with her abusive father and job at a local diner. When a certain white hair customer takes an interested in Maka's taste in music, Maka quickly gets someone else involved in her life. Before she knows it, she is playing a lead role in someone else's life.
1. You like Soul Beat?

**Hey guys I'm Emily but you can call me em. This is something I've been writing for a while so the ideas are much more developed than my previous stories. Please enjoy!**

**~Em**

~Maka POV~

I walk the 10 min walk to get to my job. With my favorite band blasting in my ears I'm happier than I've been for a long time. I belt out the music like no one is watching. My favorite band Soul Beat is what keeps me here. I'm usually only a happy person when I've got music in my ears but when I'm at home I could care less if I was alive. My father Spirit is a man whore and is too busy to raise me. On the occasion that my Papa notice that I was alive he beat the shit out of me. I got a job so I could take care of myself. Not that my job is a bad one, it just that my coworkers are all older than me. They treat me like crap, all except for one Blair. She is like my big sister. I'm giving my 100% everyday at work, I'm saving up to get my own apartment. Must to my despair I pull out my headphones and walk into the diner.

"Order up!" Someone yelled out of the small restaurant kitchen as I place my coat on the rack, and tied my apron on my body. I grab the tray of food by the ready window, balancing it with one hand and grabbing the pitcher of water with the other I walk to table 3. After table 3 I got to table 6, then 4, then 2, then to table 1.

"How is everything folks?" I ask placing the meals in front of everyone.

"Lovely thank you" the mom said

"Mommy!" the little girls jabbed at her mom sides

"Oh yes can we get a glass of cranberry juice?" the mom asked

"Of course Ill be right back," I said. Filling peoples water glasses as I made my way back to the kitchen. I passed by my boss Giriko to grab a glass to fill with cranberry juice.

"Hey bitch your shift ends in 10" He said

"Okay" I said dropping a straw into the glass of juice. 'Don't feed the fire' I told myself. Walking back to the table with the little girl, I trip on my all star converse high tops laces and fall forward into someones chest.

"Shit you okay?" This guy asked holding my elbow.

"Um, yeah thanks" I said looking up to see red tired eyes looking at me.

"Well you think you could set me up with a table for one?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah of course but looks like the only place left is up by the counter, is that okay?"

"Um yes"

"I will be there to get your order in one min sir," I said walking away. I walked, to the table of the family with the shy girl. "Here is your juice sweetie!" I said in a enthusiastic tone.

"Rachel what do you say?"

"Thank you Miss," the little girl named Rachel said

"No problem sweetie!" I said walking away. I turn around to face the bar. "Hey what can I get you? I asked turning to the man with red eyes. I notice now that he had bright snow white hair.

"Um, can I get a grill cheese" He said looking up from his hands.

"Sure! Anything I can get you for a drink?" I asked smiling

"Um, just a Pepsi" He said

"Alright!" I said writing it down. I walked to the kitchen and set down the paper by the window as the next shift waitress arrived threw the door.

"Hey Maka! I'm here to take over" Blair said

"Cool I'm gonna eat now, but all the orders are up in the window" I said to her. I turned to sit at the bar next to the guy with white hair. I pull out my iPod and stick my ear-buds in my ears, then I close my eyes and rub my temples. I feel a little yank on my ear-bud cord. I turned to look at the guy with white hair looking down on the screen. He said something but I didn't hear. "What?" I said pulling out my ear-buds.

"You're a fan of Soul Beat?" He asked

"Yeah they're the reason I'm alive" I said plainly

"Shit that sounds depressing"

"Well that's what I am" I said pulling up my sleeve to reveal the raw flesh of the skin I cut.

"Damn, you act way different when you're a waitress" He said smiling

"Yeah no one is gonna give a good tip to a depressed girl" I said smiling, he laughed

"Anyway that's why Soul Beat is everything to me, they understand my pain"

"Do you know the band members or anything" He asked

"Not really but I know the lead singer is named Soul Eater" I said

"Ever seen them in concert?" He asked

"Ha, my Dad would never let me"

"So your Dad is overprotective?"

"Um, I wouldn't call him that"

"So would you want to see them?" He asked

"Duh who wouldn't?" I said. Why am I telling this guy everything? He stood up and said,

"Come with me," I looked at him like he was crazy

"Dude I don't even know your name why would I come with you," I said. I couldn't believe this guy.

"Well do you wanna come see Soul Beat in concert or not?" He asked rolling his eyes. I looked at with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead, lets go!" He said holding his hand out to me. I considered the possibilities. This guy could be real and I'm about to go see Soul Beat or He could be some serial Killer who is gonna take me to his basement and rape me...I've got nothing to lose.

"What the hell," I said taking his hand.

"So whats your name?" He asked

"Maka, yours?" He smirk, then let out a toothy grin. His teeth were sharp like a shark.

"Soul, Soul Eater,"


	2. A Bike Ride Later

Hey guys, I've got another chapter for you. If you guys want to read a story similar to mine, I suggest reading Soul Protectors. Soul Protectors is what inspired me to write this story. Please enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite or follow.

~Em

~Maka POV~

"SAY WHAT?" I asked not believing what I just heard.

"Soul Eater," He said still smirking.

"As in the lead singer of Soul Beat?"

"That's me," He said "We have a concert, we need to get going" He said pulling me by the hand out of the diner. He walked a block or so down Death Ave.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Just to get my bike" He said, I froze. "Whats up?" He asked turning around.

"No way in hell I'm getting on a bike" I said plainly, he rolled his eyes

"Do you want to walk the 20 mile drive to the concert venue?"

"No, but just cause I want to die, doesn't mean I want it to happen on a bike!"

"Well look at it this way, If you get hurt in anyway I will give you free tickets to every Soul Beat concert we ever have" He said, I looked around a moment

"Where is this bike again?" I asked, he smiled

"One block ahead," he said nodding his head in the direction

"Okay lets go" I sighed in defeat. I had to go with him, I mean it was freaking Soul Beat! We waked in comfortable silence. I saw orange beast arise from ahead. Soul walked up to it and sat down and put this key in the ignition.

"Coming tiny tits?" He asked

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled as I threw a book at his skull

"AH WHAT THE HELL?" He said rubbing his head. I crossed my arms over my chest, and sat down behind him.

"Lets go," I said

"Yeah you're going to want to hold on tighter" He said as he bolted forward a few feet. My arms snapped around his waist. I let out a yelp but it was muffled by his leather jacket. He took off towards Death Plaza. I knew for a fact that the concert was there. Two girls who are always bulling me where talking about going with their boyfriends. Brooklyn and Heather are the worst. Brooklyn, acts like a common white girl all the time, she wouldn't be able to manage without her phone. Heather on the other hand thought she was so cool cause her Daddy owned all the big car dealerships in town. Anytime they bugged me I just told them to jump of a building or just 'fuck off' but instead of taking my advice they just beat me up or spread rumors about me. They call me a whore, or tell they guys at school I was easy. Like hell I care what they have to say away. "Hey we're here" I herd Soul say "Um Maka you can let go now" I snapped back to reality

"Oh..Um sorry" I said letting go

"Hey are you okay?" He said looking at me

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked fake smiling

"Hey Maka, you may be good at concealing your issues" He helped me up off the bike and whispered in my ear. "But you can't hide things from me" I stood up straight and looked at him.

"Um you've known me hour...cool it hot shot," I said, he laughed.

"Follow me" He said. Only now I noticed that we were in a parking garage. I quickly followed him

"Okay damn straight here, I'm social suicide so do you want pretend like we don't know each other?" I asked he turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hell no, Maka I can tell you're not only a fan, you have a compassion for music," He took my hand and held it in both of his "I'm not gonna pick up any girl and take her to concert. There's something special about you and I want to know more about you," He said I blushed

"Um okay and," I pulled my arms around his waist "Thanks for taking me here, it's the nicest thing that happened to me in...well a long time" I pulled away and looked at him. He was bright red.

"No problem," he said. "Lets get in there" we walked hand in hand to the concert venue. When we reached the door that said _Soul Beat _I was a bit nervous. What if the band didn't like me. Soul squeezed my hand. "They are going to love you," he smiled.

"Okay" I said and returned his smile. He turned the knob are pushed open the door.


	3. Show Sickness

Last time~When we reached the door that said _Soul Beat _I was a bit nervous. What if the band didn't like me. Soul squeezed my hand. "They are going to love you," he smiled.

"Okay" I said and returned his smile. He turned the knob and pushed open the door.

This time~"SOUL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUR GOD NEEDED YOU!" some annoying boy with blue hair screamed.

"Hey guys this is Maka she is gonna watch our show tonight" Soul said

"Black Star please settle down," said a girl with super long black hair. She turned to me and smiled. "Its nice to meet you Maka I'm Tsubaki," I smiled back at her

"Hey," I said. Another boy walked in muttering something about asymmetrical garbage.

"Yo Kid this is Maka, look she has symmetrical pigtails!" Soul shouted. This guy, Kid looked up at saw my hair and flipped

"Are you single?" He asked running his fingers threw my hair.

"Hold up Kid this one's mine" Soul said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh when was this established?" I said

"I'll explain later" He said. Two girls walked in one tall and one short.

"Liz, Patti this is Maka" Soul said

"Hey I'm Liz, sweet to meet ya" the taller one said

"Do you like giraffe's?" The shorter one asked

"Uh yeah doesn't everyone" I said. Her eyes widened and looked at me

"I like this one better than Soul's last girl friend" She said

"Patti don't talk bad about Katie when she isn't even here to defend herself!" Liz scold

"Patti, Katie meant a lot to Soul!" Tsubaki mentioned

"Um who is Katie?" I asked, everyone went silent

"I'll tell you later" Soul said a sad look came over him.

"So Maka, you're going to join us for our concert?" Liz asked

"That was the plan," I said

"Awesome!" Tsubaki chimed in

"Are you a musician?" Kid asked

"Um yeah I play keyboard, guitar, and vocals"

"Damn you're what we need," Black Star said.

"I had a hell of a lot of free time before I got my job" I said

"SOUL BEAT ON IN 45 MIN!" Someone called from the hallway

"Hey Maka you wanna watch from back stage?" Patti asked

"Sure that sound awesome!" I said

"Soul get on your outfit" Liz said

"Kay I'll be right back Maka," Soul said squeezing my hand.

"Alright" I said

"So, Maka want to show us what you got?" Liz said with an electric guitar in her hand, holding it out to me

"Sure!" I said I started playing the intro to one of my favorite songs by them

Maka=Italic

_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drowning in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things_

_'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line_

_Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime_

_Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up_

_Everything for you_

I felt sick, like they were watching me like hawks. The song must go on!

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go _

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

I couldn't play anymore, I was sick to my stomach. I finished up with two down strums.

"Um I know that its only the first verse and chorus, but I'm really not used to playing in front of people and I think I'm going to be sick" I said. My stomach told me to find a toilet and fast. I rushed down the hall into the bathroom we past by on the way in. I puked my guts out. I felt a hand rub my back pull my hair back. Once I made sure I was done I looked up to see Soul.

"Tsubaki is finding you medicine and Patti is buying you a water. Liz is finding you some clothes and Black star and Kid are looking for a toothbrush and toothpaste" Soul said I just looked up at him

" Damn, you guys act fast" I said smiling, he laughed.

"Well from what they told me a min ago you're a badass on guitar and vocals"

"Whatever" I said smiling and flushing the toilet

"Maka I found you some medicine!" Tsubaki said twisting the cap off a pill bottle.

"Thanks" I said

"I found the water" Patti sang in a sing songy voice

"Thanks" I said to Patti. I swallowed the pills with water

"Do you know what could have made you sick" Soul asked

"Um well that was the first time I've ever played in front of anyone let alone a group of people so I guess nerves" I looked up to see everyones mouth opened

"Nobody else has ever heard your voice?!" Patti asked

"Um yeah" I said

"We found a toothbrush!" Kid shouted from down the hall

"I GOT GOD WORTHY TOOTHPASTE BITCHES!" Black Stared yelled

"Tsu-" Soul started

"I'm on it" Tsubaki said rushing to shut up Black Star.

Kid walked and handed Soul the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Okay everyone out!" Liz shouted

"Why," Soul asked

"I need to get Maka changed"

"Okay- wait Liz lemme see the clothes" Soul said

"You perv no!" Liz said. Soul was quickly was pushed out by the others. Only when Liz held up the short sleeve SOUL BEAT t-shirt did I realize that it was going to show my arms. Soul was a step ahead of the game to asked what the clothes where. All my cuts are going to show, and the bruises from my dad!

"Um Liz can you turn around" I asked

"Fine but just so you know I am a girl you can change in front of me!" Liz said turning her back to me. I quickly slipt the shirt over my head and pull it down. If I pressed my arms to my sides you couldn't see the cuts at all.

"Um can I have the toothpaste?" I asked Liz turned around and squealed

"You look so cute!" she said. I looked down at the shirt. It was a pretty red color and tight to my body. I guess I did look kind of...good?

"Can I please have the toothpaste?" I asked blushing

"Yeah we need to get it from Soul, what are all those bruises from?" she asked

"Oh these? I just fell down the stairs the other day!" I said laughing "Clumsy me!"

"Well okay you should go get Soul," she said walking out of the bathroom. I stuck my head out of the bathroom to see Soul sitting right on the floor near the door. He looked up at me and a look of relief washed over him.

"Are you sure you're Okay?" He asked standing up

"Yes, can I have the toothpaste and brush please," I asked. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the dental supplies

"Thank you" I said turning on my heel going back into the bathroom, Soul hot on my trail. I peacefully brushed my teeth as Soul watched my arms. He was definitely looking at my cuts. I finished up and turned to look at him.

"The shirt.." I started

"Yeah I know," He said slipping off his leather jacket. He slung it around my shoulders

"Soul you really don't-" I started

"Its fine don't worry about it" He said

"SOUL BEAT ON IN 15 MIN!" Came the loud voice

"Well that's my cue that I'm 5 mins late"

"Well lets go then!" I said pulling him by this arm to the area where I assumed the stage was

"Hold up" he turned his body to a woman with an eye patch. "Marie this is Maka, a friend of mine"

"Hello Maka, its nice to meet one of Soul's friends" Marie said

"Hi, nice to meet you too" I replied

"Maka is watching the concert from back here" Soul said

"Okay, it will be nice to have company back here for once" she said

"Do you come to Soul Beat concerts often?" I asked. Marie laughed, and Soul rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, She is our Manager…" He said

"Oh well that makes sense!" I laughed

"Looks like I need to go, I hear Black Star starting his pep talk about how we need to play 'godly' tonight," He said turning on his heel

"Soul!" I said grabbing his arm

"Yeah?" he asked. I turned to him and hugged him tightly. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear

"Good luck, you'll do great" He smirk and said

"Thanks," He walked to his group and 5 mins later he walked out on the stage

"Are guys ready to rock?" Black Star asked the crowd and they went wild

"We're Soul Beat and we're gonna make an amazing night for you guys!" Soul screamed. I thought to myself

"You already made my night amazing by caring"

**There's chapter 3 for you guy! I just wanted to let you know that I'm on Spring break this week so I probably not going to be as consistent with updating when I go back to school. Favorite, Follow &amp; review!**

**Songs:**

**Damned if I do Damn Ya: by All Time Low**

**Love you all **

**~Em**


	4. Maka's first concert

**Hey guys Its Em here with another chappie! I'm super happy you guys have been liking my story, all you guys mean the world to me! I suggest you open up a new tab to youtube and play the song as you read the lyrics in my story. I know how much I suck from not updating in so long, and I bet a lot of you guys thought I abandoned this story. I don't like writing when I'm depressed cause it shows in my writing. I've been pretty depressed the last few month from a family member death as well as I started cutting again. I want to deliver the best story I can you guys so it took me a while to find a bit of happiness again. If you have a song you think Soul Beat should sing, please PM me. I love you all stay perfect 3**

**Love, Em**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**~Maka pov~**

"Are you guys ready to hear some music?" Soul asked the crowd went crazy.

"This first song is dedicated to my aunt debbie, Hey aunt debbie if you're gonna cheat on uncle Jim try closing the door next time...HA!" Patti said

"Here it is for you guys!" Tsubaki said from her position as back up vocals and guitar. Kid was playing bass, Black star was on drums, Liz on the keyboard, Patti had a cello. Patti started plucking chords at a constant speed then Soul started to sing and liz played a nice chime like melody behind his singing

**Soul:Bold**

**Oh,**

**Well imagine,**

**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,**

**And I can't help but to hear,**

**No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:**

**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,**

**"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."**

The tempo quickly picked up and black star came in with drums

**I'd chime in with a**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of...**

**Well in fact,**

**Well I'll look at it this way,**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast**

**So, pour the champagne**

**Oh! Well in fact,**

**Well I'll look at it this way,**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast,**

**So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne**

**I'd chime in with a**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality again.**

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in,**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality again. **

The crowd screamed with enjoyment.

"I think they liked it Patti!" Soul said

"Yeah but aunt debbie probably didn't" Everyone in the crowd laughed

"Next song is gonna be sung by Tsubaki!" Soul said

"Thanks Soul! Hey guy I'm just gonna dive into this!

**Tsubaki:Bold** _Patti:italic_

Patti walked back stage with the cello and came back with base. Soul started to play an into with with liz and Tsubaki started singing

**I don't mind**

**Letting you down easy but just give it time**

**If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while**

**You're not the big fish in the pond no more**

**You are what they're feeding on**

_**So what are you gonna do**_

**When the world don't orbit around you**

_**So what are you gonna do**_

**When the world don't orbit around you**

**Ain't it fun**

_**Living in the real world**_

**Ain't it good**

_**Being all alone**_

**Where you're from**

**You might be the one who's running things**

**Well you can ring anybody's bell and get what you want**

**See it's easy to ignore trouble**

_**When you're living in a bubble**_

_**So what are you gonna do**_

**When the world don't orbit around you**

_**So what are you gonna do**_

**When nobody wants to fool with you**

**Ain't it fun**

**Living in the real world**

**Ain't it good**

**Being all alone**

**Ain't it good to be on your own**

**Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one**

**Ain't it good to be on your own**

**Ain't it fun you can't count on no one**

**Ain't it fun**

_**Living in the real world**_

everyone clapped their hands to the beat with a little bassline.

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

_**'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world**_

Instruments stopped playing and everyone just clapped their hands to the beat

**Ain't it fun, ain't it fun**

**Baby now you're one of us**

**Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, ain't it fun**

Instruments started up again

**Ain't it fun**

_**Living in the real world**_

**Ain't it good, **_ain't it good_

**Being all alone**

**Ain't it fun**

_**Living in the real world**_

_'Cause the world don't orbit around you_

**Ain't it good, **_**ain't it good**_

**Being all alone**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on your own, in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on your own, in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on your own, this is the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on your own,**

**In the real world (This is the real world, this is the real world)**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on your own, in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

**'Cause you're on your own, in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama**

The music faded out gradually and the audience burst into applause.

"That was amazing Tsubaki!" Liz said.

"Thanks! That song will be on our album we are working on!" The crowd roared

"Let's jump into this next song!"

**Soul:bold **_Liz:Itallised _

The song started with Kid playing the keyboard on a synth sounding setting. Soon after Liz hummed a little tune before Soul started singing

_Oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah_

**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun.**

_**Are you a saint or a sinner?**_

**If love's a fight then I shall die**

_**With my heart on a trigger.**_

**They say before you start a war,**

**You better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**Fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if **_**heaven won't take me back.**_

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

_**And I wanna live,**_ **not just survive tonight.**

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.**_

**Don't mean I'm not a** _**believer.**_

**And major Tom will sing along.**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a **_**dreamer.**_

**They say before you start a war,**

**You better know what you're **_**fighting for.**_

_**Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**_

_**If love is what you need,**_ **a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**Fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if **_**heaven won't take me back.**_

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

_**And I wanna live,**_ **not just survive tonight.**

**Oh, oh whoa whoa **_**oh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun.**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won.**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**Fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

**And I want to live, not just survive**

_(Live, not just survive)_

**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

The instruments stopped playing and it as just Soul singing

**They say before you start a war,**

**You better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

I clapped madly because I loved that song. I always felt like Soul beat was my angel with a Shot Gun. I was stunned a little when Marie placed a hand on my back and bent down to my ear. I turned to look at her

"The Kids wrote that song last year, my boyfriend and Liz made a bet that He could say any word and they could write a song about it. He said 'shot gun' and this song came to be," She chucked a bit

"Wow thats awesome, it just goes to show you how original they are" I said she nodded

"When they want to, they can do amazing things" I smiled at her statement. I turned my attention to the stage where Black Star was banging on the drums and Tsubaki was playing an intro to one of their hits

**Soul:Bold** _Kid:italicized_

**I know something you don't**

**It comes and goes**

**Like the strength in your bones, woah**

**So keep your mind at a rest**

**I'll never let the two of us be friends**

**Does it** _**hurt?**_

_**Underdog**_**, just look at the mess you made**

**It's such a shame, a shame**

**We had to find out this way**

**You must have the must have moment in your hands**

**And it's sad to think that this season I'm gonna change**

**Just not face to face**

_**It ain't broke**_**, so don't fix it**

_**Underdog**_**, just look at the mess you made**

**It's such a shame, a shame**

**We had to find out this way**

_**Revenge loves company**_**, three makes it a crowd**

**So wash your mouth, sit this one out**

**And I'm down,**

**Down but definitely not out **_(definitely not out)_

**Yeah, why did you call me again?**

**I bet I bet we don't make it **_(I bet we don't make it)_

**Cause I never take advice from my** _(friends)_

**Friends in very high places**

**They're only making bets to themselves,**

**Selves they're very, very selfish,**

**We'll keep you in mind in the end**

_**Underdog**_**, just look at the mess you made**

**It's such a shame, a shame**

**We had to find out this way**

_**Revenge loves company**_**, three makes it a crowd**

_**So wash your mouth,**_ **sit this one out**

I let the last note ring out into my ear. I saw the band members leaving the stage While the stage crew moved a couple of of things. Soul grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat on the stood in the middle of the stage.

"Okay So we're going to slow things down a bit, this song goes out to everyone who's having a hard time. I've been at some low points this song was written, when I lost someone very special. Everyone said I needed help, but all I wanted was a hug" He said and started plucking the melody to a song that I could sing and every word would be true to the core. I breathed out the fret number as he plucked it

'_Open, 4,5,4, open, 2, open'_ I breathed out, and closed my eyes

**Sou:Bold**

**My ship went down**

**In a sea of sound.**

**When I woke up alone I had everything:**

**A handful of moments I wished I could change**

**And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.**

**In a city of fools,**

**I was careful and cool,**

**But they tore me apart like a hurricane...**

**A handful of moments I wished I could change**

**But I was carried away.**

**Give me therapy.**

**I'm a walking travesty**

**But I'm smiling at everything.**

**Therapy...**

**You were never a friend to me**

**And you can keep all your misery.**

**My lungs gave out**

**As I faced the crowd.**

**I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.**

**I'm flesh and bone,**

**I'm a rolling stone**

**And the experts say I'm delirious.**

**Give me therapy.**

**I'm a walking travesty**

**But I'm smiling at everything.**

**Therapy...**

**You were never a friend to me**

**And you can take back your misery.**

**Arrogant boy,**

**Love yourself so no one has to.**

**They're better off without you.**

**(They're better off without you.)**

**Arrogant boy,**

**Cause a scene like you're supposed to.**

**They'll fall asleep without you.**

**You're lucky if your memory remains.**

**Give me therapy.**

**I'm a walking travesty**

**But I'm smiling at everything.**

**Therapy...**

**You were never a friend to me**

**And you can take back your misery.**

**Therapy...**

**I'm a walking travesty**

**But I'm smiling at everything.**

**Therapy...**

**You were never a friend to me**

**And you can choke on your misery**

He plucked the same progression as the beginning

'_Open, 4,5,4, open, 2, open'_ I said and opened my eyes as he strummed the last chord. I didn't realized I was crying till I felt a cool trickle down my cheek. Soul got up and leaned the acoustic against the stool.

"Well we are almost done with this set, You've been an amazing audience. Before this last song there is someone backstage here I want you all to meet." Soul turned and looked at me in the eye. "Maka come on out" My eyes doubled in size as I pointed to myself he laughed "Yeah you Maka Albarn come here" I took a shaky step out on stage and as soon as the audience was in view of me they went wild. "So Maka is an amazing guitarist and singer, she is quite the talent" the crowd started to chant a string of words. "

"MA-KA-PLAY, MA-KA-PLAY, MA-KA-PLAY" the crowd shouted I raised my hands in front of me and shook them slowly

"Um, I don't think I can do tha-"

"MAKA, MAKA, MAKA!" The crowd shouted.

"Um, I guess I could play in the last song-but not with out the rest of Soul Beat"

"Deal!" Soul said with a huge grin. The crowd shouted and cheered. The rest off the band walked onto the stage to join us for the last song. I whispered to them all

"Lets play 'Both sides of the story'," They all nodded quick approval

Black star Started with hitting the beat with the sticks

**Soul:Bold** Maka:underline

If this is what you think is honest

Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out

**This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be**

**I think I'll let myself out**

Show me the door, oh

'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in

With the mess I made

Tonight will be the one to set it off

Tsubaki played a small guitar solo then I continued singing.

We had our lights on the town

**Your eyes were smiling then**

You left me hanging around with all your wack friends

**You don't take me serious**

Boy, you make me furious

**Guaranteed, we'll disagree**

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

**Do you really even have a clue?**

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

We had our place in time, this is now that we spend

**You've left me high and dry with all your stuck-up friends**

You don't take me serious

**Girl, you're just delirious**

**Guaranteed, we'll disagree**

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

**Do you really even have a clue?**

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

**If this is what you think is honest**

**Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out**

This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be

I think I'll let myself out

Show me the door, oh

'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in

With the mess I made

Tonight will be the one to set it off

**Tonight will be the one**

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

**Do you really even have a clue?**

You're not quite Satan, but I, I

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

**Do you even fucking have a clue?**

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

You're not quite Satan, but I

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

We finished the song.

"Dont worry Soul I dont really hate you I think you're pretty cool"

"Well everyone knows I'm cool, but you too" He slung an arm over my shoulder "Good night Death City!" we walked off the stage his hand in mine. I smiled and he mimicked the same action. "My death! Maka! You were amazing!" I smiled

"Thanks!" I said smiling and looking down at my feet, I couldn't help but laugh

"Whats so funny?" He said smiling.

"If you told me this morning that my converse would walk on the same stage as Soul Beat, I would have asked what drugs you were taking to get so high," I said chuckling, Soul on the other hand was belting out in laughter. I watched him laugh with his whole body, the way his eyes crinkled up, and his sharp teeth shone white while his big, toned hand hovered over his stomach. It came to him so natural. One day I will laugh like that.

"Hey," he said wiping the corners of his eyes "I'm going to give you a ride home, okay?"

"Yeah sure," I said Liz must have overheard cause she grabbed my arm

"Maka! You were amazing! I love you're voice!" she said hugging me tightly

"Oh, well thanks! Thats really nice of you to say" I said slightly returning the hug

"Its the damn truth, that was some amazing stunt you pulled out there," Kid said

"Thanks, I'm surprised I didn't get sick to be honest"

"Well I think the first time is the hardest, then you can only go up," Tsubaki said walking over with a smile.

"And thank you for everything tonight guys! You all have amazing personalities and I will never forget this,"

"Aw!" the girls said in unison and suffocated me in a hug

"Well now that you sall said your goodbyes it's time for me to take Maka home" Soul came in grabbing my hand gently and pulled me out of the mess of female bodies

"Come visit us!" Patti called out

"Ill try about it," I said from the distance. Soul and I walked silently onto his motorcycle and into the night.

"Where do you life?" He asked at a red light

"Um, Southside death city" I said he looked at me stunned for a moment

"Um okay what streat,"

"Riper Ave"

"Okay I know where that is" He said turning back around as the light turned green. He drove into my neighborhood. I knew he was stunned when I told him my address because it wasn't a very safe part of town. he found my street in no time.

"Turn here," I said over the loud roaring wind. He turned into my driveway. I hopped off and wiped the stand of hair out of my face.

"So, did you have an enjoyable night?" He asked with a small upturn of his lips

"Um, hell ya!"I said he laughed

"Well I'm glad you came, you're pretty cool"

"Toshe" i said

"Well I hope we can hang out again soon," i said smiling like an idiot

"I'd like that I said" he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled into his chest and signed.

"Goodnight Maka"

"Night Soul" I said waving and entering my house. I was slapped in the face by reality, when I felt my father's hand collided with my cheek.

"YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!" He said throwing my on the floor by my hair. I held in the tears. "You're selling yourself to some white haired freak! But you won't give your father a little pleasure!" I said spitting into my face.

"I didn't have sex with him!" I scream

"What did you do then you little BITCH!" He said lifting my head up by my hair.

"He took me to a concert, his band was playing" I said closing my eyes tightly. My Dad picked me up and carried me up the stairs. He threw me onto my bedroom floor and started to kick me in the gut repeatedly. I coughed and gasped for air as I felt my throat cough up warm red blood.

"You will never see this boy or this band EVER again if I find out you've been with them I will hurt you in more ways then one! GOT THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT?!" He screamed into my ear

"Y-Yes Papa" I said in a lot of pain. My father sighed and ran his fingers threw his red hair

"I need a drink" He said leaving my room. Once I heard his car driving away I musted up enough energy to get up and move to my bathroom. I looked up into the mirror at my battered body, and I knew from that moment forward.

"I can't see Soul, not ever again"

_**Songs:**_

_**I write sins not tragedies, by Panic! at the disco**_

_**Aint it fun, by Paramore**_

_**Angel with a shotgun, by the cab**_

_**Underdog, by you me at six**_

_**Therapy, by all time low**_

_**Both sides of the story, by we are the in crowd**_

_**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT **_


	5. Morning After

**Hello my friends! I hope you guys liked the last chappie, hears another one! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A TRIGGER TO SELF HARM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**~I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER~**

**~Soul POV~**

I woke up to an idiot screaming.

"HAIL TO YOUR GOD" Blackstar yelled into my ear

"Shut the hell up" I said rolling over on my other side

"Hey Soul, you've got a thing for Maka right?" I felt my cheeks red

"Tch, No...why?" I asked

"Cause I was thinking of doing her" He said with a wink. I bolted straight up and grabbed him by the color

"I swear to God, Star if you ever even think of that again I will hurt you any everything you love in this world" I whispered into his ear

"So you do like her" he said, I gave in.

"Yeah whatever," I said.

"Well don't let her get away from you, you remember last time" He said walking out of my room. I couldn't help but remember the her. I let her name roll of my tongue along with my memories of her

"Katie…"

~Maka's POV~

"Shit!" I yelped as I tripped forward into my bathroom and puked my guts out. Well I guess it goes without saying that my father's kicking my stomach was acting up now. I brushed my teeth and started getting ready for a day at work. On Saturdays I commit myself to working all day, lucky for me, my boss doesn't give a crap about child labor laws and will let me work all day. Covering up the new bruise from my father's hand on my face,I realize that I left my ipod in the pocket of my shirt I was wearing when I puked. "Well, fuck!" Nothing was working out today. I needed something sooth my life. I turned to the book my mother gave me before she passed away. I flipped to page 64 and slipped the silver razor blade. I took a deep breath as I slid the blade across my wrist adding a bit of pressure. I saw the small droplets of red appear over the pink line. I sighed, feeling relived. "Okay I'm good," I said to myself. I cleaned myself up and got ready for the rest of the day. I walked out of my house knowing my father wouldn't be home till Sunday at least. I decided to sing if Soul Beat wasn't there, I would sing the song my mother sang when I was sad. The song that kept me going all the years she has been gone. The reason I needed to find my ipod...

**Maka:Bold**

**She gave it her best **

**She tried to fit in **

**She tried to be cool **

**But she never could win **

**Her mom says she's great **

**The kids think she's weird **

**Honestly she wish she could disappear **

**Why you try, try to be like the rest of them **

**When you know there's so much more within **

**There's only one you **

**Here's what ya' gotta do **

**Whoa, whoa... **

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones **

**Love, love's coming through your headphones **

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones **

**Love, love's coming through your headphones **

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones **

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones **

**He gets in his car **

**He falls apart **

**It came to an end **

**And now it's breaking his heart **

**He wants to give up **

**Wants to try again **

**Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling **

**Hey, you might not see it with your eyes **

**But keep your head up to the sky **

**The sun is coming through **

**Here's what you gotta do **

**Whoa, whoa... **

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones **

**Love, love's coming through your headphones **

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones **

**Love, love's coming through your headphones **

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones **

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones **

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders **

**It's alright, no, it's not over **

**Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears **

**Oh, can you feel it **

**Gotta believe it, gotta see it **

**By your side in the middle of the night **

**So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders **

**It's alright, no it's not over **

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones **

**Love, love's coming through your headphones **

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones **

**Love, love's coming through your headphones **

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones **

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones **

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders **

**Coming through your headphones **

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders **

**Coming through your headphones **

**Twinkle, twinkle in your eye **

**Listen to this lullaby **

**The sun is shining in the sky **

**I see love it's in your eyes **

**This ain't the first time you felt like this**

**This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time**

**This ain't the last time you'll feel like this **

**But it'll be fine **

**If you can just, smile**

I exhaled, and started running, today is another day to say I don't care

~Soul POV~

I walked into the kitchen where I found the whole band munching on donuts. I grabbed one and sat down next to Liz.

"Hey Soul, are you going to see Maka today?" She asked looking up from her magazine

"I wasn't planning on it, why?" I asked

"She left her shirt in the bathroom, it had her ipod in it," I looked up at Liz quickly

"You're kidding right?" I said looking at her

"No, it on the counter right there" she said gesturing with her long nail. Maka said the Soul Beat was the reason she was alive...I need to get that back to her Asap!

"Hey guys I'm going to go to Maka's," I said walking to the counter and picking up her shirt with the ipod.

"Can we come?" Patti asked

"Patti lets leave the lovebirds alone," Liz said with hand on Patti's head

"We aren't- forget it I have to go" I said bolting for the door. I mounted my bike and drove to her house. As I got off the bike I didn't go inside, I heard cursing

"That whore better be home soon!" I heard a bottle being thrown at the wall. I hid in one of the shrubs near the curb of the street. I watch a man with red hair swear as he walked to his car and drive away. After the man left I walked up and knocked on the door. No one answered, after trying a few more times I left. I decide that I would bring it to Maka's diner. I drove there and walked in. They were pretty busy with the brunch rush but I spotted the little dirty blonde with in seconds. I walked over to the man at the register.

"Hello do you know what time Maka Albarn will be done with her shift?" I asked the man who's name tag read Giriko. He looked up surprise

"Why do you care about that girl?"

"Um I have an item that belongs to her," I said holding her ipod and shirt. A creepy smile came onto his face.

"Ill be happy to take it for you and Ill give it to her after her shift ends" he said reaching out for it, but I pulled it away from him. He frowned at me. "Whats the problem? Give it here!" He said trying to reach over the counter to take it.

"I'm just making sure this is hers," I said turning away. I unlocked the ipod and added a reminder to 'Call Soul' and I set it for tonight around 10 pm then added my number. I powered it off and handed it to the man behind the counter. He smiled and showed his sharp tooth smile similar to mine.

"Thanks, Ill make sure to tell her that its here," He said shoving the shirt and ipod under the counter. I gave him a wave as I started to walk out of the restaurant I saw maka walking in my direction.

"Soul what are you doing here?" She asked in a stern tone

"I bought your shirt from last night and your ipod," I said he eyes lightened up and smiled

"Oh really? Where are they" she asked

"I gave it to the man behind the counter" Her smile fell and her eyes sadden

"You did? Please say youre joking," She said as she looked at Grikio from where we where.

"I did, why does it matter?" she sighed

"Its nothing anyway I have to go…" She said walking away

"Wait!" I said grabbing her wrist she winced in pain and let out a sound of pain. I looked down at her sleeve and rolled the hem up an a bit. I saw a fresh scar, not more than an hour old. I looked at her in the eye

"Soul let me go, I need to work,"

"What time do you get off?" I asked quickly

"9:00 tonight why?"

"I'm picking you up, and we are going out on a date"

"Soul i'll be tired, and if Pa-" she started to say but didn't finish

"What?"

"I cant see you again Soul…"

"Why?"

"I just cant! I want too but I cant, I'm sorry"

"Well you can, and you are, end of story!" I said looking her dead in the eye. She sighed

"Fine but not too late, pick me up at 9" She said walking away. I watched her walk away and I saw something amazing. I watched her put on an invisible mask. The masked covered up the girl who was depressed and hurting herself from the amounts of pain she was experiencing, it showed a happy girl that was cheery and smiling at everything. I couldn't believe someone could be such a great actress and not be on broadway. I walked out of the diner and thought about the other girl who reminded me of Maka. I mounted my bike and drove to the cemetery where she was. I walked the familiar path to a spot I knew too well. I read the head stone the said

'Kathryn Brookes 1998-2014'

"Hey Katie, I know you're not going to answer me but I just need to let you know this," I breathed out. "I really miss you, I wish you told me what was going on," I let a tear slip from my eye. "But I didn't come here to feel bad about what you did in the past," I sat down and faced the headstone. "There is this girl Maka and...she remind me of you a little. She loves music and is a really good singer. I'm worried about her though, she is self harming. She cut herself this morning and it wasn't the first time. She works extremely long hours, and when I went to her house this morning I saw a man leave the house and he looked dangerous. I think Maka needs help," I looked at the stone, almost expecting a response, of course I received none. I heard my phone beep with a twitter alert. I read it out loud to katie "Today, you need to find something that you want to protect, and do just that." I looked up at the headstone. "Thanks Katie, I love you" I said as I pressed my lips to my hand then to the stone. I stood up and walked to my bike. I'm going to find a way to protect Maka, I've only known her a while but I know one thing

"Maka Albarn, you're not going down like katie did anytime soon. Ill make sure of it!" With that I rode my bike to the band's house.

"Marie?" I asked as I walked into the house

"Yes Soul?" She called from the office

"You used to be a therapist right?" I asked walking into the office. She looked at me and nodded

"What can I help you with Soul?" She asked turning towards me

"Well," said breathing slowly preparing myself to say it. "I need to know how to talk someone out of committing suicide"

_**~SONG~**_

_**Headphones, Britt Nicole**_


	6. Time for the Truth

**HEY HOMIES! Em here with another chappie and I just want to say I love you. You guys are amazing and supportive of my writing which is so unbelievable to think. So Just so we are clear THANK YOU. Please feel free to reveiw I love reading your feedback. Comment songs you want to see sung by Soul Beat. Fav, Follow and lets get started!**

**~I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER~ **

_**~Maka POV~**_

I let out a sigh and looked at the clock that read 8:57. I saw Blair walk in the dinner

"Hey Boo!" She said running over to me and giving me a huge hug.

"Hey Blair," I said

"Girl, I saw you this morning on DMM!"

"You saw me on Death music morning?" DMM is short for Death music morning they are a TV channel especially for death city. They talk about bands, upcoming artists and the latest dirt on them.

"YES! They said that you and Soul Eater are dating and you guys sang a duet last night at his concert!"

"That is...Half true-"

"OMG MAKA-CHAN YOU HAVE A BAE?!" She said fairly loud

"No, Im not dating him I just met him here and we were talking and he wanted to take me to his concert and I said sure and we went and he invited me to sing a song with him on stage," I explained

"Aw, He's a keeper~" She said in a sing songy voice

"Whatever Blair see ya tomorrow" I said walking to the counter. I placed my apron on the rack, sneekly I tried to grab my ipod and shirt from under the counter.

"Looking for this?" I turned to see Girko holing up my ipod and shirt

"Yes if you could just-" He stomped onto my feet as I let out a yelp.

"You get this shit back and you're coming in tomorrow at 7 and working till 12 no pay, got it?" I let out a sigh, he does this blackmailing often

"Yes," I say as he drops my stuff onto the floor and walks away.

"Not that you would care but the place isn't doing too well, we're all doing our best to do what we can got it?" I nodded quickly "Good now scram!"I quickly picked them up and shove my my ipod into my pocket and shoved my shirt into my backpack that was covered in buttons. I walked out the door to see Soul pulling up on his bike. He dismounted the bike and spotted me, He smiled and walked to my side.

"Hey," He said

"Um, hi…" I responded

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No, but I'm not re-" My stomach interrupted me with a loud growl. He smiled

"Want to go out somewhere?"

"To be honest Im so tired,"

"what if we ordered a pizza and hang out at the band house?" He asked I nodded

"Okay," I said

"Alright lets go," He said as he remounted his bike and I followed suit right behind him. The drive to the band's house was fairly short. They lived in a huge mansion, my eyes were drawn to the large gardens and vast green grass.

"Maka?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Soul's voice.

"Sorry, what?"

"Would you like to let go of me?" He asked raising a brow

"Oh yes, sorry!" I said quickly retracting my hands from his torso, he chuckled and hopped off the bike and held out a hand to help me off. I quickly grabbed his warm hand and hopped off when I tried to retract my hand again he didn't let go.

So neither did I.

We held hands and started to walk to the front door. He swiftly unlocked it with his free hand and opened the door. The house was beautifully decorated with album covers in frames on the walls along with pictures of the band taken in concert.

"We can chill in the living room" He said leading me into a large room with couches and a large flat screen TV.

"You live here?" I asked

"Yup with the rest of the band, Marie and Stein," He said letting go of my hand and fishing out his cell.  
"Stein?" I asked

"Yeah he's Marie's husband and the band's co manager"

"Oh"

"Yeah, So what do you want on the pizza?"

"Im fine with anything, where is your bathroom?"

I asked

"down the hall to the left" I stood up and walked to the bathroom, once inside I shoved my earbuds into the headphone jack of my ipod and played my playlist 'Savoir'

I needed music, I couldn't shut off the voices in my head all day and I needed something. I heard the intro of Soul beats songs I loved called Painting Flowers, It is about looking for someone in a world of madness and waiting for them any amount of time needed. I'm still painting flowers for my mom every day I live life. I didn't realize that I was crying, until I felt a knock on the door.

"Maka?" Soul said from outside the door

"so- sorry ill be out in a second I said as I wiped my tears and walked out. I walked into a warm embrace. I looked up into shock I felt Soul buried his face in my neck and whisper

"It's okay Maka we all need to cry sometimes," Those words meant the world to me as I felt my eyes begin to water as I let out all my sobbs I hadn't cried since my mom died and I felt all my emotions run out of my body as the ocean of tears overtook me. I wrapped my arm around Soul's neck and cried, he picked up my legs and carried me bridal style into the living room and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. I buried my face in his chest and pulled him close to me. He shushed into my ear and told me it would be okay. After sometime I let the last tear escape my eye and I sighed. I looked up at Soul with my puffy eyes he looked back at me.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked

"Ill tell you but you need to promise me something,"

"What?"

"You have to let me know when you are feeling low from now on, Okay"

"Okay I guess," I said. He smiled softly, then exhaled and his smile disappeared

"About 2 years ago I met a girl while we were on tour and she made me so happy just by being around her, I swear the room lit up when she walked in. You never saw her without a smile on her face. She was always a little jumpy but full of energy. We started out as friend but not before long we became more than that. We were a couple then one summer night it was our 1 year anniversary so we planned to go out for a nice dinner together but then I got a call from her…

_Flashback~SOUL POV~_

_I heard my cellphone ring with the ringtone assigned to the one and only Katie. I quickly picked it up and slid to answer._

"_Hey babe,' I said_

"_Soul I'm sorry I can't go on our date tonight I'm not feeling well," She said in her soprano voice. I heard cars honking in the distance_

"_Oh, are you okay? I can come over an-"_

"_No, I'll be fine okay I only need one thing from you"_

"_Anything, just name it"_

"_Tell me you love me," She said her voice cracking a bit_

"_Katie are yo-"_

"_Please Soul just say it"_

"_Kathryn Brokes I love your blond hair. I love your small figure. I love your attitude towards everything. I love your Blue eyes. I love your kind heart. Kathryn Brokes I love you," I said. At this point I was positive she was crying. _

"_I'm sorry Soul I have to leave for a bit, Ill miss you."_

"_Katie where are you?" I asked _

"_Goodbye Soul I love you," I heard a gunshot_

"_KATIE!" _

_end of flashback~ back to Maka Pov~_

"Katie committed suicide and in her will I was to obtain all of her notebooks full of her thoughts and her struggles. From what we concluded in her journals she had schizophrenia. She had voices in her head that taunted her and told her she was worthless, overtime she couldn't take it. She did numerous things to try to kill herself but ended it all with the pull of the trigger," Soul said while tears left his eyes. He collected himself and continued. "Someone told me that I need to find something I want to protect and well I want to be there for you," He said looking down. I cupped his cheek and moved his face to look me in the eye.

"You're amazing Soul, I see why Katie loved you and I'm sure she is looking down at you everyday. If you want to protect me I'm flattered but I don't want you to get hurt, I come with a lot of baggage."

"But Maka, I need to protect someone!"

"You can protect anyone Soul,"

"I don't want to protect anyone! I want to help you Maka you're different I've haven't felt this way since…" he drifted off

"Since when?" I asked. He looked up at me with all his emotions pouring into my eyes

"Since, Katie was alive...Maka I'm feeling Happy just by knowing that I maybe made you happy! When I'm with you, you just make me happy knowing that I helped you…" He said looking into my eyes. I felt him moving his face closer to me, I started to lean in as well closing my eyes I could feel his breath on my lips,

Then the doorbell rang...

I opened my eyes only to look straight as Soul, suddenly I was very flustered I pulled myself out of his lap.

"Sorry!" I said

"No, I was crossing the line…" Soul said

"Its fine, you were okay,"

"No, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable-" The doorbell rang again. "I'll go get that"

He said leaving the living room. He came back with a pizza box. He set it down on the table in the kitchen which was connected to the living room he came and sat back down on the couch. He shifted his body to face me.

"Maka, Please tell me why?"

"Why what?" I asked all though I knew what he was talking about

"Why do you choose to hurt yourself?" I let a tear slip from one of my eyes

"My mother died when I was 9 and ever since I've been looking for things to sooth my crappy life," I stated emotionless

"Oh, I'm really sorry you had to go threw something like that," He said

"Its okay, I know that my mom wants me to live enough life for the both of us so I work at the diner every day so hopefully one day I will have enough for my own place," I said while getting up and opening the pizza box, grabbing pepperoni of course.

"Maka can you make me a promise?" Soul asked looking at me dead in the eyes

"Depends what it is" I said taking a bite of pizza

"Never hurt yourself again, please if not for me...for your mother" My jaw stopped mid chew. I swallowed and thought about what he just said

"Soul, I will do my best but I do not promise. I would hate to let you down and you're someone I don't want to let down" He exhaled and looked up

"Alright it's a start," He extended his hand to me and we shook hands.

"Lets eat now and think about better things" I said with a little laugh he nodded with a smile

"American Horror Story?" He said with a smirk

"Yes please," I replied and we watched AHS covenant as he draped his arm around my shoulders and we munched on pizza. Eventually I found myself drifting off to sleep.

_**~Song mentioned~ **_

_**All Time Low, Painting flowers**_


	7. Can You Save Me Now?

HELLO MY WONDERFUL FLOWERS! I'm thankful for 30 followers, seriously you means so much! If you didn't notice I did in fact change my profile up and I have a new name ( ) and redid my profile a bit. Have a beautiful day and stay perfect,

~LOVE Em

~Maka POV~

I woke up to my ipod's alarm going off, I didn't put an alarm on my ipod though… The screen read "CALL SOUL" and I turned off the alarm. He probably didn't think he would see me after work and wanted to call me. I check the time on the screen and realized it was only 10:00 but I remembered about papa

"Shit, I need to leave!" I turned to Soul who had been asleep the whole time. "Hey Soul I really need to get home right now," His eyelids slowly opened to reveal his glossy ruby eyes.

"Come on Maka it's only 10, just spend the night or something okay?" He proposed wrapping an arm around my waist. I shook my head abruptly blushing madly.

"My papa wants me home now Soul, I'm going to use the bathroom meet me by the front door after" I got up and straighten out my clothes and such and walked to the bathroom

~Soul's POV~

I remembered the red haired guy I saw earlier in her house...He didn't look too safe. As Maka approved me and started putting her shoes on I asked

"Maka who was the guy with red hair by your house earlier?" She suddenly tensed up and started fidgeting with her cuff.

"Oh that was um...Our house keeper! Ya he gets pretty pissed sometimes but he is mostly harmless…" She said laughing it off

"Umm okay, let get you home," I walked outside and noticed right away the cool air hitting my face. I turned to see Maka already hugging herself to stay warm. I slid off my track jacket and held it out to her. "We can't have you getting sick or you will miss work," I said smiling, she took the coat cautiously and slid it on, it almost fit her like a dress in a cute way. We mounted my bike and rode in silence as we approached her house I heard a man inside curse as I heard a glass shatter.

"Maka, I don't think it's safe in there, what's going on?" I asked in confusion

"Soul, I can't answer your questions right now but here's what I need you to do, I'm going to walk into my house and you need to stay here as soon as you see me walk out of the house you need to turn on the engine. I will hop on and we need to get out of here as fast as we can. I explain everything I promise, just please be ready." She said as she dismounted the bike. I nodded as watched as her body disappeared threw the door.

~MAKA POV~

I slipped into the house as quiet as I possibly could. I tipped toed through the hallway and up the stair to my bed room. I quickly packed everything I could need:clothes, a few books, tampons, money, my guitar, ukulele and blades. I grabbed the small picture of my mother and zipped up the bag, I tossed it over my shoulder and picked up my guitar and uku case. Exhaling I took in the detail of my room. The pale pink walls hadn't been painted since Mama died. The frayed curtain with it's faded flowers. The crack in the wall from when I was 9 and my dad beat me for the first time. He had gotten awful drunk after the funeral.

"_You're worthless! I can't stand your ugly face! Just stay in your room!" I remember leaving my room to get a slice of bread, I hadn't eaten in a few days. When he caught me out of my room he slapped me. He dragged me by the pigtail into my room and threw me into the wall so hard it left a crack. I felt so sad that night but I decided my father wasn't worth my tears. _

I closed my eyes ran out of my bedroom.

"Who is here!" I heard my dad call out angry. I bolted to the front door but slipped on a bear bottle. I fell flat on my bag that had been strapped to my back. "WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HOUSE?" Papa called out again. I tried to get up and go but the wind was knocked out of me. I struggled to breath and get up. I heard my father coming down the stair but my lungs couldn't fill up the air I needed to breath in time. "MAKA!" He had seen me. I was in terrified as he looked a me. "What do you think you're doing?!" He stepped on my nose with is disgusting ratty old loffer. He smirked and bent down, starting to run his hand up my skirt "You better answer!" I gained enough air to scream at the top of my lungs for the only person that could save me now.

"SOUL!"


	8. Just a little TLC

Hey guys its Em, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the lack of uploading. In the past few months my mom got brain surgery, I lost my best friend, I lost my dog and I started high school and started having really bad friendship issues and got bullied a lot. Depression and anxiety go the better of me and I lost my motivation to write and share. I went through mental treatment for about a month and a half and I feel so much better to continue writing. If you guys need anything PM me I'll respond as soon as I can. I love you all so much thank you for hanging onto my cliffhanger for the past months. Here is a new chapter for you guy.

Xoxo, Em

LAST TIME

~Maka Pov~

"Who is here!" I heard my dad call out angry. I bolted to the front door but slipped on a bear bottle. I fell flat on my bag that had been strapped to my back. "WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HOUSE?" Papa called out again. I tried to get up and go but the wind was knocked out of me. I struggled to breath and get up. I heard my father coming down the stair but my lungs couldn't fill up the air I needed to breath in time. "MAKA!" He had seen me. I was in terrified as he looked a me. "What do you think you're doing?!" He stepped on my nose with is disgusting ratty old loffer. He smirked and bent down, starting to run his hand up my skirt "You better answer!" I gained enough air to scream at the top of my lungs for the only person that could save me now.

"SOUL!"

~Soul Pov~

I knew I should have let her gone in there alone! I jumped off my bike and ran into the house to see Maka being assaulted by the sketchy redhead.

"Move it bastard!" I screamed as I tore him of Maka's fragile body. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards the open door. I punched the man in the gut and grabbed Maka's guitar she had left behind and ran after her. We hopped on the bike and sped off as fast as my bike would take us. I felt her body shaking as I was driving in anger. Wait...Why is my back wet...SHIT! I pulled over and turned around to face Maka. Her nose was swollen and there was blood all over her. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she could barely open them.

"I-I'm s-sorry I got blood on your jacket…" She said as more tears ran down her face. I kissed her head a rubbed her back.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital I think you might have a broken nose…"

"Soul, please...Don't make me go there...My dad might try to find me by calling the police" She started crying more. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I found the number I was looking for a dialed.

"Hey Medusa I know it's late but I have an emergency can I stop by? Great thanks see you in a bit." I hung up and looked at Maka. "I'm taking you to the band's doctor. She comes with us on tours and keeps us in good shape. She can help you." (A/N:In this story Medusa isn't evil so yeah) I drove off in the direction of Medusa house to help out Maka.

*At Medusa's*

I parked my bike and looked at Maka, she was very weak. I scooped her up in my arms and she didn't protest. I walked to the door and it opened before I even knocked.

"Hello Soul Eater I have the front room prepped, please come in" I brought Maka in and Medusa started examining her right away. It took about half an hour of poking and pricking before Mesua had a result.

~Half an hour later, MAKA POV~

"Well young lady it looks like your nose is definitely going to be bruised but it isn't broken," Medusa said

"Okay good," I sighed

"However, you do seem to be extremely dehydrated and your body is showing signs of sleep deprivation. I need you to stay home for at least a week. I really should send you to the hospital in this state, but I know Soul is very capable of taking care of you...You will be spending the next few days with Soul correct? I saw your bags and just assumed" Before I got the chance to respond Soul interrupted me.

"Yes she's moving in," He said with a stone face. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Soul are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely, You're not going back there ever again, not if I can help it." A tear slipped down my cheek when he said that.

"Soul Eater, I'll email you a detailed treatment plan meanwhile, get her home and in bed." Medusa handed Soul a bottle of pills. "Give her 2 at night and 1 in the morning for the next few days, I already gave her two so remember the first does tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Medusa you've been a big help!" Soul said giving her a hug.

"Anytime. I'll call you, I want to see her again in about a week. Take good care of her Soul." Medusa slipped me a piece of paper. "This is my phone number, if you need anything Maka, don't hesitate to call me, feel better soon."

"Thank you very much!" I said to her as Soul and I left the house.

*Time Skip to the house*

We walked into the house to and soul lead me up the long stair case. He was holding all my stuff. He stopped in front of one room and looked to me.

"This is my room, until we set up other arrangement, please sleep here." I looked at him.

"Where would you sleep?" I asked puzzled

"I'm going to sleep on the couch in here just incase anything happens in the night. Is that okay? If it makes you uncomfortable I will absolutely sleep downstai-" I cut him off by opening the door. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, we can share." I walked in and plopped onto the bed. And as I shut my eyes I let all the fear of my dad disappeared and I flew into a dream about performing.


	9. Lunch Date

**Hey friendos! It's me coming at you with an update after forever. I hope you've all had a great couple of months. Hit up my PM with song suggestions and such I'm always down for a good convo. Much love to you and I'm hoping you all have a lovely day. **

**Xoxo, Em **

~Soul POV~

The sound of whimpering woke me up. I rolled on my side to face Maka and saw her face scrunched up. _She is probably in pain_, I thought. I removed myself from the covers and went down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a muffin and some advil. I went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water but i found a note on the fridge from Marie.

"Dear Soul,

Everyone else and I are out with the design team figuring out the new set and band merch. If you followed through with what we talked about, I suggest you go take her to buy a few things, she's here to stay let's make her feel at home. If you need anything call me alright?

-Marie

Alright that's no biggie i'll take Maka out for lunch. I went back upstairs to find Maka wiping her eyes. I quickly rushed to her and grabbed her hands

"Maka whats wrong? I got you something to help with the pain and-" She cut me off with a small cry.

"I-I wok-ke up and y-you weren't here, I thought last night was all just a bad dream but its true isn't it?" She stuttered out

"Well, um, yeah, you're safe here. You're going to be safe here so as long as you need to be. I'm going to help you get back on your own. I never want to see you back to the father of yours." I said rubbing her back. Maka's breathing slowed down to normal speed again and she looked at the muffin.

"I hope that's for me because I'm starving!" and just like that she bit into the muffin. Her mood flipped faster than shit! Well I'm not complaining I'm just glad she's feeling a little bit better.

"Yeah it's for you, hey get dressed quickly and come down stairs okay? We have to pick up a few things from Ikea. A bed, lamps, rug and dresser ya know the things were going to put in your new room."

"Um can we really do that? I have some money saved up but not enough for all that…"

"For sure, It's my treat, well mine and Marie's she was trilled last night when I asked if you could stick around." I got up from the bed plopping the bottle of advil on the bedside table. "Medusa said you can take some of this for the pain, meet me downstairs in 20. Bathroom is in there if you want to um, shower, might be a good idea…"

~Maka POV~

What does he mean it might be a good idea...Oh wait. I looked down at my body to see my clothes from the night before slightly blood stained, nice…

"Yeah I think i'll hop on that right now haha…" Soul excused himself from the room and I started to strip. The injuries from my father were minor just the bruising and scrapes to be expected. My self harm scars were still pretty in pink and red. I let my hair out of the pig tails and went to the bathroom to shower. As I was letting the warm water slide over my skin, I came to a certain realization. It was the first shower that let me take my time and i didn't have to worry about my dad walking in on me or hurting when I was vulnerable. It was a great feeling to have. I finished up, and went back to the room, I changed into a comfy but cute outfit of light wash skinny jeans, white pullover soul beat sweater and my beat up converse. I brushed the knots out of my hair, grabbed my ipod and went down the stairs. Soul was waiting by the door.

"Nice promo you've got there." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and went out the door soul following me. We hopped on his bike and went to Ikea and I picked out a simple bed, desk for my studies, smaller dresser for the few clothes I had, a rug and a few lamps. The people at the store said they had everything in stock and it would ship in over in a few days. As soul slide the card at the cash register he turned to me. "What are we feeling for lunch Maka?"

"Hmm I don't know honestly I mostly only eat at the diner because I get the discount and it saves money."

"Oh alright well maybe we could try this sandwich place I like. It's near the venue we played at a few nights ago."

"Lead the way," I smiled. He held out his hand and I took it. Mounting the bike yet again we were on our way. 10 mins later we were in front of a cute cafe called deathwich.

"Here it is!"

"Wow, thats one classy name," I giggled

"Oh yeah if you say it too fast it sounds like death wish."

"Woah that escalated quickly," I laughed. I laughed so hard at my shitty joke I tripped over the curb and fell. "Ughhhhh"

"Maka, In the past 3 days I've known you, you've tripped like 5, twinkletoes much?"

"Shut up and Red." I said as I got up on my own.

"Red? Where did that come from?" HE asked following me

"Red, the color of your eyes as well as the color of your cheeks when I do this." I spun around and held the base of his neck, reaching on my tippy toes I kissed his cheek. I smiled and as suspected he turned beet red. "Thank you for everything soul eater"

"Oh yeah of course, um anything for yo- Mak- ye- you're welcome…" I laced my fingers with his and walked into the restaurant with him. We got a small corner booth for just the two of us.

"Hello there, welcome to deathwish!" The waitress said. Her name tag read Tsugumi she was beyond adorable, must say the pigtails were a great touch. I ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup while Soul got a BLT with french fries. While we were waiting we began discussing my situation. "I just don't understand," Soul said taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Why do you continue working there? They treat you like shit, the hours are awful and you could do so much more."

"Oh yeah speaking of hours I have work today 7-12"

"As in 7 at night till midnight?"

"Yes, that is how time works."

"Again why are you working there?"

"It's hard to explain. Well, i guess my job has a big influence on my mood ya know? When I found myself with positive people and families I feel motivated to keep pushing and keep going through it.

"Going through what?" He asked puzzled

"Going through all the bullshit I do on a daily basis. I had to drop out of high school because I needed to work to support myself, but i do my best to keep up with the school work by teaching myself, and I've dealt with my father for the past 17 years and I can make it a few more months till I'm a legal adult."

"I see, what you're saying is very contradictory to what your wrists told me the first day I met you. You seem to have a lot of motivation and things to look forward to."

"Well, i guess the short answer for you is that I need that job, it makes me feel more human. While everything around me is changing and out of my control, that job is my constant. When i put on the fake smile of a waitress, I get to pretend to be that happy girl for a few hours, and those hours are what have gotten me through the years without my mother. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." Soul looked at me and held my hand with me from across the table. "But lots of things are going to change Maka, count on that."

"Whatever ya say Red" He smirked. Not going to lie but,I liked the sound of that kind of change.

**(Don't forget to review fav and follow love ya cuties -Em)**


End file.
